Geschichte des Drachenschutzbundes
Die Geschichte des Drachenschutzbundes - kopiert mit Genehmigung von Katanîra. Originalthread. Wieder rollten einige Steinchen unter ihren Füßen weg und ängstlich presste sich die junge Trollin noch enger an die Felswand in ihrem Rücken, bemühte sich, aufs Meer hinauszublicken. Nur nicht die Steilklippe hinab sehen! Einfach nicht hinuntersehen ... Sie wartete, bis das Rasseln der kleinen Lawine, die sie losgetreten hatte, verklungen war und atmete dann tief durch. In Gedanken schalt sie sich für ihre Furcht, immerhin war es ihre eigene Idee gewesen, auf die Steilklippen nördlich dieser eigenartigen Elfenstadt zu klettern und der Ausblick aufs Meer war wie erhofft traumhaft. Katanîra biss die Zähne zusammen, schüttelte sich einige der feuerroten Strähnen aus dem hageren Gesicht und setzte ihren beschwerlichen Weg fort. Immerhin, hierher würde ihr keiner dieser schlacksigen kleinen Elfchens folgen und wenn die Gerüchte sich bewahrheiteten, dann lohnte sich fast jeder Aufwand. Drachen sollte es hier geben, hatten drei alte Trolle ihr gesagt, die sich dem Dorf vor einigen Wochen angeschlossen hatten. Von dem Tag an, war für Katanîra kein Halten gewesen, sie hatte Malaka'jin noch am selben Abend verlassen ... Dass am nächsten morgen ihre Vermählung hatte stattfinden sollen, interessierte sie nicht im Geringsten – im Gegenteil. Die Vorstellung, dem ranghöchsten Krieger des Dorfes geschenkt zu werden, mit zwei anderen jungen Frauen zusammen – das hatte sie von Anfang an angeekelt. Und trotz ihres Protestes waren die älteren des Dorfes und auch ihre eigene Mutter nicht davon abzubringen gewesen – sie sehnten sich nach all den Jahren des Kampfes und der Bedrohung wohl zu sehr nach den alten Traditionen. Katanîra verstand das, auch an ihr war die Flucht aus ihrer Heimat nicht spurlos vorübergegangen und seit sie an der Seite ihrer neuen Verbündeten in Kalimdor gelandet waren, war das Trollmädchen mehr als nur merkwürdig gewesen. Katanîra lächelte grimmig, bei dem Gedanken daran, was ihr Verschwinden wohl für einen Aufruhr ausgelöst haben musste, auch wenn sie sich bewusst war, wie peinlich das für ihre Familie jetzt sein würde. Die junge Trollin blickte den schmalen Pfad entlang und tatsächlich zeigte sich nicht allzu weit von ihr eine Vertiefung in dem schroffen Gestein, ein kleines Plateau, auf dem sich sicherlich vortrefflich rasten ließ. Sie lachte erlöst in sich hinein und überwand die letzten Schritte, bis sie sich endlich erleichtert auf den Boden setzen konnte. Vergnügt und reichlich stolz auf sich, sah sie sich in der jungen Nacht um, grinste in den Sternenhimmel über sich, der fast gänzlich im strahlenden Licht des Mondes unterging. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, dass sie irgendwann wieder zurückklettern musste, genauso wie sie die Warnungen aller verdrängt hatte, ins Land der verhassten Hochelfen zu reisen. Sicherlich war das eine ordentliche Strapaze gewesen und auf ihrem Weg hatte sie hin und wieder Spuren gefunden, die ihr Angst eingejagt hatten: Verbrannte Siedlungen von Menschen hatte sie gesehen, von Ferne eigenartigen Kampfeslärm in den Wäldern gehört, halb verschmorte Massengräber ... Aber all das war auch nicht furchtbarer gewesen, als das was sie seit ihrer Geburt erlebt hatte: Flucht und Tod, das waren häufig ihre Begleiter gewesen, bis dieser eigenartige Orc bei ihnen aufgetaucht war und auch dann hatten sie erneut alles aufgeben müssen. Katanîra seufzte bei dem Gedanken, zog ihre Beine enger an den Körper und lehnte sich an die Felsen hinter sich, um ihren verschwitzten Rücken weiter aus dem lauen Küstenwind zu wissen. Sie kramte etwas Dörrfleisch aus ihrer abgewetzten Ledertasche und nagte genüsslich darauf herum, während sie auf das schier unendliche Meer blickte. Irgendwo dort lag das eisige Northrend hatten die Alten erzählt, und von dort würden auch die Drachen kommen. Es frustrierte sie, dass sich diese Geschöpfe ausgerechnet in Quel'Thalas einfinden sollten, bei ihren Feinden, aber Katanîra war entschlossen, dem wenigstens auf den Grund zu gehen. Gebannt starrte sie auf das Wasser und den fernen Horizont. Stunden vergingen, doch sie wendete den Blick nicht ab, bis sich der Himmel bereits zu erhellen schien und das Wasser und die Felsen um sie herum einen aschfahlen Ton annahmen, als habe jemand der Welt jegliche Farbe gestohlen. Katanîra gähnte unterdrückt, rieb sich die Augen und suchte beiläufig in ihrem Proviant nach dem Wasserschlauch, als irgendetwas sie wieder zum Horizont blicken ließ. Sie spürte ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend und Kühle stahl sich in ihre dreifingrigen Hände, aber ihre Augen konnten nichts entdecken. Enttäuscht seufzend wollte sie sich wieder ihrer Tasche zu wenden, als sie in der Ferne einen eigenartigen Punkt am Horizont ausmachte. Gespannt erhob sie sich, trat näher an die Kante ihres kleinen Lagers. Tatsächlich! Da war etwas, weit draußen über dem Meer! Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, al s sie realisierte, dass es mehrere Gestalten waren, und diese auf sie zukamen. Katanîra biß sich vor Anspannung auf die Lippen und musste einen Jubelschrei unterdrücken, als sie erste Details ausmachen konnte. Fünf Drachen waren es, drei von ihnen waren von hellerer Erscheinung, und verschmolzen fast mit der Farbe des sich aufhellendes Himmels, die anderen waren eindeutig dunkler gefärbt. Die Trollin starrte ihnen entgegen, wie sie mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näher kamen. Ihre Schwingen bewegten sich kaum, als sie dichter zum Wasser hin hinab glitten, um dann, mit kraftvollen Flügelschlägen, die die Wellen aufpeitschten dicht an der Klippe in die Höhe zu schießen. Katanîra wich trotz des losgerissenen Windes und der aufspritzenden Gischt nicht einen Schritt zurück, gebannt sah sie, wie die Giganten über sie hinwegfegten und eben so rasch über der Kante der Klippe ins Landesinnere verschwunden waren. Reglos starrte die Trollin in die Luft, wo soeben der dornenbewehrte Schweif eines der Blauen hinter dem Felsen aus ihrem Sichtfeld geflogen war und ihr Mund stand noch immer offen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich ihr Atemreflex wieder bemerkbar machte und schnappend atmete sie ein, dann führte sie unter lautem Jubelschreien einen kleinen Freudentanz auf, völlig ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass unter ihr die Brandung grollte und sie auf einem Steinvorsprung stand. „Zwei Rote! Da waren zwei Rote dabei!“, kicherte sie irre, raffte eilig ihre Sache zusammen, um den Drachen zu folgen. *** Der Rückweg stellte sich als nicht minder anstrengend heraus als es der Hinweg gewesen war und niedergeschlagen musste Katanîra die Verfolgung aufgeben. Von fünf riesigen Schuppenwesen war jedenfalls in den Wäldern von Quel'thalas keine Spur mehr. Fluchend schlich sie weiter durch die Wildnis, darauf bedacht, möglichst keinem der Bewohner in die Arme zu laufen. Aber im Wegstehlen war sie schon immer talentiert gewesen, auch wenn die Alten ihres Stammes stets versucht hatten, sie in den alten Kulten ihres Volkes zu unterrichten, statt im Jagen und Kämpfen. Katanîra zeterte noch leise vor sich hin, dass sie nur einen solch kurzen Eindruck der Drachen erhaschen konnte und gestand sich ein, dass sie außer Schuppen und riesigen ledrigen Schwingen in der Geschwindigkeit gar nichts hatte erkennen können, als ihr ein abstoßender Geruch in die Nase kroch. Angewidert witterte sie und sah sich aufmerksam um. Sie musste bald nahe der ersten Elfensiedlungen sein, aber so genau vermochte sie das nicht zu sagen, da ihre selbst gezeichnete Karte nur eine sehr grobe Orientierung bot. Sie wandte sich weiter nach Westen, um noch mehr Abstand zwischen sich und die große Stadt zu bringen, aber ihr Plan scheiterte teils am unwegsamen Gelände. Bis zum Abend strich sie orientierungslos und von dem seltsamen Geruch aufgescheucht umher, dann suchte sie sich einen alten, kräftigen Baum, an dem sie hochsteigen konnte. Dort verbrachte sie die Nacht, doch der Gestank wurde immer stärker und beißender und auch unheimliche Geräusche ließen sie kein Auge zumachen. Stattdessen kauerte sie im dichten Blattwerk und hielt ihren breiten Dolch bereits in der Hand. Mit der einsetzenden Dämmerung drehte der Wind und Katanîra erschrak. Er trug Schreie mit sich, das pfeifende und unregelmäßige Atmen des Todes … doch noch etwas war da ... Fauchen und Gurgeln, Brüllen aus unfassbaren Kehlen, das Rasseln von kalten Ketten und immer wieder, immer schneller das Aufschreien von Sterbenden. Katanîra blieb reglos hocken, als sie von weitem grünliches Licht durch den Wald schimmern sah, das einen widerwärtigen Zug zu begleiten schien. Sie konnte durch das Geäst nur Schemen sehen, aber der Schrecken der sie erfasste war namenlos. Ängstlich kroch sie weiter in Richtung der Baumkrone, verharrte dort völlig regungslos, bis eine vollkommene Stille eintrat. Katanîra fröstelte. Nichts war mehr zu hören, kein Geräusch der Nacht, kein Tier, kein Knarren von Ästen im Wind, selbst die Elemente schienen den Atem anzuhalten. Erst als eine nebelschwere Dämmerung aufstieg, wagte sie sich vorsichtig aus ihrem Versteck, sprang gelenkig von dem Baum auf einen nahen Felsen und lief aufmerksam nach Süden, bis sie das leise Plätschern eines kleinen Flusses vernahm. Für einen Moment noch dachte sie daran, dass es klug wäre, ihre Trinkvorräte aufzufüllen, aber als sie näher ans Ufer trat, konnte sie nur schreckensstarr verharren. Vor ihr war weniger ein Bachlauf als ein mit Leichen gefüllter Graben. Unzählige tote, teils martialisch verstümmelte und barbarisch zugerichtete Elfenkörper lagen in der Brühe aus Blut – Krieger in aufgerissenen Rüstungen, aber auch Frauen, Kinder ... Katanîras Blick schweifte fassungslos über das Grauen, das nur spärlich von den Nebelschwaden des jungen Morgens verdeckt wurde. Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses konnte die Trollin die runden, verzierten Dächer einer Elfensiedlung erahnen, aber von dort wehte noch mehr des erbärmlichen Gestankes herüber und mit Entsetzen sah sie, dass drei widerwärtig wankende Gestalten zum Fluß hinschlurften. Katanîra wich hinter einen nahen Felsen zurück und obwohl ihr Herz in Furcht raste, wollte sie dem unbekannten Schrecken doch endlich eine Erscheinung geben können, in der Hoffnung, ihn zu begreifen. Lautlos kauerte sie sich hinter den moosbewachsenen Findling und spähte zum anderen Ufer hinüber, wo die drei Fremden nun langsam im Nebel sichtbar wurden. Sie erstarrte vor Entsetzen. Diese Gestalten waren mit nichts vergleichbar, was sie je zuvor gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal die verzerrten Geisterfratzen der schlimmsten Schrumpfkopfsammlung kam an das Grauen dieser Wesen heran. Ihre Gesichter waren völlig entseelte, augenlose Masken, an denen sich Haut und Fleisch vom Knochen löste, als habe ein nachlässiger Schüler diese Wesen schlecht vernäht. Aus ihren aufgerissenen, zahnreichen Kiefern troff Blut und Schleim, ihre Gliedmaßen waren verkrüppelte, klauenartige Knochengebilde, die nur notdürftig noch mit Muskelresten überzogen waren. Mit glucksenden, feucht röchelnden Geräuschen bewegten sie sich zu den Leichen hin, stapften grob durch das blutige Wasser des besudelten Flusses und wühlten mit abstoßender Grobheit zwischen den gefallenen Elfen herum. Katanîra musste ein Würgen unterdrücken, während sie beobachtete, wie diese drei Albträume zersplitterte Rüstungs- und Waffenteile und zerschmetterte Körper und Gliedmaßen umeinander warfen. Diese Bastarde suchten etwas! Schockiert sah sie wieder in das Bachbett, sich bewusst werdend, dass diese Geschöpfe einem Plan folgten, der mehr als #*@*@!n und Morden beinhaltete. Katanîra erschauderte bei dem Gedanken und gerade als sie sich davon schleichen und in Sicherheit bringen wollte, sah sie, wie einer der Drei einen Elfenkörper aus der Masse der Erschlagenen zerrte und ihn ans Ufer bugsierte. Schnüffelnd und sabbernd beugte sich der Untote über seinen Fund, er hatte den Elfen auf den Rücken gelegt, betastete gierig seine Brust, dann die reglosen Beine und schießlich griff er nach den Armen des Liegenden und Katanîra wäre fast ein erschrockener Aufschrei entfahren, als sie sah, was passierte. Die Hand des Totgeglaubten fuhr mit blitzartiger Schnelle hoch, eine kleine, aber blanke Klinge krachte hart in die Flanke des Monsters, welches überrascht aufbrüllend zurücktaumelte. Der Elf kam gelenkig auf die Beine, auch wenn seine Bewegungen schwere Wunden offenbarten. Mit einem wütenden Knurren warfen sich die beiden anderen Untoten auf ihn, doch er hatte bereits von einem nahe liegenden, geköpften Krieger zwei schlanke Schwerter gezogen. Einen der Ghuls enthauptete er in einer herumwirbelnden Bewegung, aber Katanîra hörte bis zu ihrem Versteck seinen Atem fauchen, sah die blutigen Risse seiner leichten Lederrüstung. Der widernatürliche Körper des Ghuls sackte haltlos zu den anderen Leichen in das verdreckte Wasser, der zweite fiel kurz darauf unter einem kraftvollen Hieb. Doch der Kämpfer taumelte, sein Knie knickte ein und nur auf die Waffe gestützt konnte er sich mit einem wilden, aber schmerzvollem Schrei wieder aufrappeln. Katanîra sah, wie sich der letzte Untote näherte, sah wie die eisblauen Augen des Elfen ihn hasserfüllt fixierten. Und sie vergaß all ihre Vorsicht. Mit einem kurzen Ruf befahl sie einen Zauber heran, gleißendes Licht brach über dem Ghul herein und noch ehe er die Klaue gegen den Sterbenden erheben konnte, brach er gurgelnd zusammen. Stille kehrte ein, nur der rasselnde, dampfende Atem des Elfen war zu vernehmen, der fassungslos die Trollin anstarrte, die wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt am Ufer stand. Er streckte das Schwert vor, doch seine zitternde Hand konnte den Knauf nicht mehr halten und mit einem stumpfen Geräusch fiel die edle Waffe auf den eisigen Brustkorb eines Toten, der von blutigem Wasser überspült wurde. Katanîra lauschte auf, als von der Siedlung her wieder eigenartige Geräusche herhallten und ihre Angst kehrte zu ihr zurück. Sie sah den Elfen an, der bereits den Kopf senkte. Er machte einen ungelenken Schritt zur Seite, das Wasser spritzte an ihm hoch, dann schien seine letzte Kraft aus ihm zu weichen und mit einem blutigen Seufzen brach er auf die Knie. Ein Husten schüttelte seinen geschundenen Körper, dann sackte er gänzlich auf die Seite, fiel haltlos in das flache Wasser, zu so vielen seiner Kampfgefährten. Katanîra starrte den Reglosen zerissen an, sah sich dann gehetzt um. Mit einem leisen Fluch wollte sie sich abwenden, dann aber verharrte sie, sah auf den Körper des Elfen. Er hatte verdammt tapfer gekämpft, auch wenn er ein Elf war ... und, wer weiß, was diese Bastarde mit ihm vorhatten? Sie sah zum anderen Ufer, von wo sich Gestalten näherten und reagierte nun, ohne nachzudenken. Sie sprang zu dem Gestürzten hin, packte ihn unter den Armen und nahm ihn mit Leichtigkeit hoch. Kurz wunderte sie sich noch, dass Elfen so leicht waren, dann aber eilte sie mit ihm gen Westen, in Richtung der Küste, in der Hoffnung, dort keinem der Bastarde mehr zu begegnen. Tatsächlich erreichte sie die felsige Brandung ohne Angriffe und erleichtert verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte. Selbst für ihre Rasse war diese Flucht ein Gewaltmarsch gewesen, und auch wenn sie den bewusstlosen Elfen nun mittlerweile über der Schulter trug, machte sich doch eine gewisse Erschöpfung bemerkbar. Zu ihrer großen Freude fand sie unweit der Bachmündung eine kleine Höhle im Fels, die zum Teil von Wasser durchspült war, aber auch einige trockene Stellen bot. Dort legte sie den Verwundeten vorsichtig ab, sprach einige der Heilsprüche für ihn, die ihr beigebracht wurden und kramte aus ihrer Tasche ihre Reisedecke und einige Verbände heraus. Nervös zerschnitt sie mit ihrem Dolch die Reste seiner Rüstung, um seine Wunden frei zu legen und erschrak dabei etwas. Es stand schlimmer um ihn, als sie gedacht hatte, Blut sickerte aus unzähligen Schnittwunden. Sie erinnerte sich, dass ihr die Alten immer erzählt hatten, dass Trolle mit Wunden fertig wurden, das schien auf Elfen nicht zuzutreffen. *** Einige Augenblicke hockte sie nur bedauernd neben ihm, legte eine Hand an seinen Hals um seinen schwachen Puls zu spüren. Bedauernd betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, dass unter einer Maske aus Blut und Dreck fast verborgen war und ihr Blick fiel dabei auf ihre bläuliche Haut, die von der Anstrengung schweißnass schimmerte. Katanîra stutzte. Schweiß ... sie grübelte einen Moment und versuchte sich an die Worte eines alten Hexendoktors zu erinnern, dann nahm sie einen der Leinenverbände und rieb damit ihren Arm ab. Sie zögerte noch kurz, dann aber wusch sie mit etwas Trinkwasser die breite Schnittwunde an der Brust des Elfen aus und legte den getränkten Verband an. So verfuhr sie mit den anderen Wunden, wickelte ihn dann in ihre Decke ein und machte sich auf die Suche nach etwas Feuerholz. Als sie zurückkehrte, lebte er zu ihrer Überraschung tatsächlich noch und als sie ein kleines, aber wärmendes Feuer entzündet hatte, war sein Atem bereits deutlich tiefer geworden. Katanîra seufzte entspannt, lehnte sich an die Felswand und genoß das gleichmäßige Rauschen der ruhigen Brandung und das hin und wieder leise knackende Feuer. Sie sah noch einmal zu dem Fremden, versicherte sich, dass sich sein Brustkorb noch hob und senkte und schloß dann die Augen, von Müdigkeit übermannt. *** Als sie erwachte war es bereits Mittag und das Feuerchen schon lange heruntergebrannt. Katanîra streckte sich ausgiebig um ihre müden Muskeln zu dehnen, dann sah sie nach dem Verwundeten. Der Elf schlief noch immer, aber sein Zustand schien sich gebessert zu haben. Die Trollin witterte, konnte aber unter dem Gestank von Tod, der noch immer an ihm klebte, kaum etwas ausmachen. Vorsichtig schlug sie ihre Decke von seiner Brust zurück, wollte nach seinen Wunden sehen, als er plötzlich nach ihr griff und sie schmerzhaft an der Schulter zu fassen bekam. Katanîra schrie kurz auf, doch im Reflex hackte sie ihm den Ellenbogen unter den letzten Rippenbogen und aufkeuchend lockerte er seine blutige Hand. Mit einem wütenden Fauchen rang sie seinen Arm nieder, stemmte ihren Fuß schmerzhaft in sein Handgelenk und drückte ihn über ihm kauernd zu Boden, seine zweite Hand vorsorglich unter ihrem rechten Knie fixiert. „Halt still, maan“, knurrte sie für sich und wandte sich dem Verband auf seiner Brust zu. Seine hellen Augen funkelten sie an, aber als sie vorsichtig die Leinentücher von seiner Haut abzog wurde sein Ausdruck sichtlich verblüfft. Mit einem erfreuten und auch stolzen Lächeln betrachtete sie die verheilende Wunde, verzog misstrauisch das Gesicht, als sie spürte, wie sich seine Armmuskeln spannten. „Was hast du vor, Trollweib?“, zischte er mit einem eigenartigen Akzent, aber tatsächlich in der Sprache der Orks. Erstaunt sah Katanîra ihn an, blinzelte verwirrt, dann aber stemmte sie patzig die Hände in die Hüften, sah streng zu dem unter ihr Liegenden. „Ich hab dir das Leben gerettet, maan!“, gab sie mit giftigem Ton zurück, wies dabei auf die mit Blut vollgesogenen Verbände. „Gerettet? Vor den Ghuls? Ich wäre alleine mit ihnen fertig geworden“, knurrte er, doch Katanîra lachte nur rau. „Ersoffen wärst du, ganz erbärmlich“, stellte sie trocken fest, warf den Leinenstoff in das leicht bewegte Meerwasser, das in die Höhle schwappte und scheuchte damit einige kleine Krebse auf. Dann fixierte sie ihn wieder mit leicht gebleckten Hauern. „Bist du nun friedlich, oder muß ich’s mir mit deiner Rettung anders überlegen, maan?“ , fragte sie, sich weiter zu ihm herunterbeugend. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, nickte dann rasch. „Alles, wenn du nur von mir runter gehst, stinkendes Weib!“, keuchte er, und lachend gab Katanîra ihn frei. „Du bist der, der hier stinkt maan, ich lag nicht unter nem Leichenberg!“, erklärte sie leichtfertig, schlurfte zu ihrer Tasche und kramte eine handliche Angelrute hervor. Mit für den Elfen erschreckender Schnelligkeit hatte die Trollin einen der kleinen Krebse gefangen und zerdrückte das Tierchen mit einem leisen Knacken um es dann auf den rostigen Metallhaken am Ende der Angelschnur zu pieksen. Gelassen trat die Blauhäutige ins Freie, blinzelte in den sonnigen Tag. Hier an der Küste schien nichts des Schreckens der letzten Stunden präsent, das Meer zeigte sich mit einer sanften Brandung und der auflandige Wind brachte frische, salzige Luft mit sich. Katanîra streifte sich ihr Hemd ab und walkte es kurz im Wasser, dann warf sie sich den nassen Stoff wieder über die Schultern. Schließlich brachte die Trollin mit einem kraftvollen Wurf den Köder aus und wartete mit der Angel in der Hand. Etwas zögernd trat nun auch der Fremde aus der niedrigen Höhle, er hatte sich die Reisedecke um die Hüfte gewickelt und sah sich irgendwie verloren um. „Wo sind wir eigentlich?“, fragte er mit leiser Stimme, hockte sich einige Schritte von seiner Retterin entfernt auf einen Stein und wusch sich leise knurrend und fluchend das Gesicht und die schulterlangen Haare, die sich als rötlich braun herausstellten. Katanîra zuckte vergnügt vor sich hinsummend mit den Schultern. „Weiß nich, maan. Ich hoffe, in Sicherheit“, antwortete sie leichtfertig und er verdrehte stöhnend die Augen. „Sind alle deiner Art so ... unorganisiert?“ Sie lachte auf, ruckte plötzlich hart an der Angel und holte mit geübten Bewegungen die Leine ein. Tatsächlich zappelte ein unterarmlanger Fisch am Haken und die Trollin erschlug ihre Beute mit einem Stein. „Wie meinst du das, maan?“, fragte sie arglos nach, doch er winkte ab. „Vergiss es.“ Katanîra nahm halb im Wasser kauernd den Fisch aus, sah dabei ab und an zu dem Elfen. Er sah wieder sehr viel lebendiger aus, jetzt wo er den Dreck aus seinem Gesicht gespült hatte und die Farbe seiner hellen Haut wieder zu Tage trat. „Wie heißt du, maan?“, rief sie zu ihm herüber, nahm den Fisch locker hinter den Kiemenklappen und kramte noch etwas übrig gebliebenes Feuerholz und Reisig zusammen. Verblüfft sah er sie an. „Was?“ „Ja, maan, wie heißt du? Ihr Elfen werdet doch auch Namens haben, oder nich?“ Er machte eine etwas ärgerliche, wegwerfende Geste. „Natürlich haben wir Namen!“ , schalt er die Trollin, die ihn darauf nur noch erwartungsvoller anblickte. „Ich heiße Nundar Schattenklinge, dritter Adept des ...“ „Katanîra!“, unterbrach sie ihn grinsend und lief in die Höhle zurück, um an der Feuerstelle den Fisch zu garen. Nundar starrte noch eine Weile in die Brandung, aber als der leichte Geruch des Essens zu ihm wehte, machte er sich bewusst, wie erschöpft und auch hungrig er war. Grummelnd zog er die raue Decke um seinen halb entblößten Körper und die erbärmlichen Reste seiner Rüstung und folgte der fremdartigen Frau. Sie hockte am Feuer, drehte den Fisch auf einem Stock über den Flammen. Als er eingetreten war, hatten ihre Augen ihn kurz argwöhnisch angeblitzt, aber dann war sie wieder auf eine eigenartige Weise friedfertig geworden. Nundar wusste noch immer nicht, was er über sie denken sollte. Sie war eine Trollin, eines jener wilden und verabscheuungswürdigen Wesen, gegen die er so häufig gekämpft hatte. Und jetzt saß da dieses blauhäutige Weib mit den feuerroten Haaren vor ihm und schien keinen Hass zu hegen. Sie machte fast den Eindruck, als wisse sie gar nichts von dem jahrhundertealten Konflikt, den ihre Völker austrugen, oder ... als interessiere sie sich nicht dafür. Schwerfällig und unter leichten Schmerzen setzte er sich. „Bist du eine Spionin?“, fragte er äußerlich leichtfertig, sah dabei zu, wie sie mit schnellen Handgriffen den gegarten Fisch auf einem Stein zerlegte. „Ich, ein Spion?“, fragte sie, ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzublicken. „Ne, maan, ich bin Drachenforscherins. Meine Familie lebts eh auf der andren Seite des Meeres, ich glaub ... “, sie leckte sich etwas Fischfett von den Fingern. „ich glaub, die interessieren sich gar nich für dürre Elfchens, maan“ Nundar blinzelte verwirrt, und wusste nicht, ob er sein gegenüber trotz der wachen, bernsteinfarbigen Augen für geistig unterbelichtet oder genial halten sollte. In Gedanken ging er durch, ob es eine Verwendung für eine naive, friedliche Trollin gab, aber die Geißel überschattete zur Zeit selbst den Kampf gegen die Amani. „Hier, maan!“ Er blickte auf, sah, dass sie auf die Hälfte des Fisches deutete und bereits schmatzend ihren Teil der Beute verzehrte. Oder besser fraß, so wie sie mit den abstoßend breiten, dreifingerigen Händen das Fleisch von dem Stein klaubte um es, an ihren schmalen, leicht vorständigen Hauern vorbei in einen Mund zu schieben, der kaum erkennbare Lippen hatte. Der Hochelf versuchte jedoch angesichts der Situation seinen Ekel hinter seiner perfekt anerzogenen Höflichkeit zu verbergen. „Hey, maan“, begann sie, immer noch kauend. „Wir sollten dir ne neue Rüstung besorgen, so kannste ja nich rumlaufen, maan“, erklärte sie, während sie mit einem Stück Fisch in seine Richtung fuchtelte. Dann vertilgte sie den Rest ihres Essens und setzte sich etwas vom Feuer weg, damit sie sich an die Wand lehnen konnte. „Und, wie stellst du dir das vor?“, erkundigte er sich leicht gereizt. Da draußen zog die Geißel herum und er musste verwundet, mit einer verrückten Trollin, in dieser verdammten Höhle sitzen! Das Schicksal meinte es wirklich nicht gut mit ihm in letzter Zeit. Das heisere Kichern seines Gegenübers ließ ihn verwirrt aufblicken. „Maan, liegen doch genug Tote draußen rum, da findet sich schon was.“ Empört wollte er sie angehen, aber dann besann er sich. Das Weib hatte Recht und wenn er überleben wollte, würde er von seinen Grundsätzen abweichen müssen. Er setzte sich in eine bequemere Position, versuchte, ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen ob seiner heilenden Wunden zu unterdrücken und ärgerte sich im Stillen über seine Schwäche. Am nächsten Morgen brach Katanîra mit den ersten Zeichen der Dämmerung auf. Sie hatte den Elfen schlafen lassen, ihm über Nacht einige Kleidungs- und Rüstungsteile besorgt. Zwar war das Flussbett, zu dem sie dafür zurückgekehrt war, noch immer ein entsetzlicher Anblick, aber diese untoten Gestalten schienen weitergezogen zu sein, zumindest war ihr Gestank nicht mehr so beißend gewesen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen sah die Trollin noch einmal zu dem Höhleneingang zurück, dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte mehr getan, als irgendjemand ihres Volkes für ihn getan hätte, und so ganz sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, konnte sie sich immer noch nicht sein. Immerhin war er ein verdammter Elf! Sie schulterte ihre Tasche, und wandte sich nach Süden, um diesem verfluchten Land endlich zu entkommen. Ihre Decke, einen Feuerstein und noch einen Fisch hatte sie ihm außerdem da gelassen, in der Hoffnung, das nicht in der nächsten regnerischen Nacht zu bereuen. Aber, wenn ihr Plan aufging, war sie bald schon wieder in wärmeren Gefilden. *** Wochenlang streifte sie von diesem Tag an allein durch die Wildnis, stets gehetzt und in Angst vor jenem namenlosen Schrecken, der das Land in einem abartigen Würgegriff hielt. Auf ihrer Hinreise waren es noch blühende Reiche gewesen, doch nun knirschte tote, verdorbene Erde unter ihren schmerzenden Füßen und wenn sie sich etwas Rast gönnte, dann kauerte sie stets nur für kurze Zeit an einem Ort, der ihr sicher erschien, bevor sie weitereilte. Überall stank es nun nach Untoten, die Wälder selbst schienen unter der Verderbnis zu ächzen und mehrere Male schon hatte sie kurz vor ihrer Entdeckung fliehen müssen und war so viel zu weit ins Landesinnere geraten. Erneut musste sie die Ruinen einer gefallenen Stadt weitläufig umgehen, da sie schon von weitem witterte, dass sich dort unzählige der abartigen Bestien aufhielten, und als sie gänzlich die Orientierung verloren hatte, und am Ufer eines weitläufigen Sees brach sie schließlich erschöpft auf die Knie. Keuchend starrte sie auf das schmierige Wasser, dem der allgegenwärtige Geruch von Fäulnis anhaftete. Ihre Vorräte waren seit vier Tagen verbraucht und das verfluchte Land gab nichts, aber auch gar nichts her, was in irgendeiner Form brauchbar war, um sich am Leben zu erhalten. Die stickige, feucht kühle Luft am Ufer ließ sie frösteln und einen Moment war sie versucht, das brennende Gefühl in ihrem Mund mit der Brühe vor ihr zu betäuben, doch als sie sich herabbeugte, schüttelte sich ihr Körper und sie würgte im Reflex. Hustend kauerte sie am Ufer, musste sich auf ihre Hände stützen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Erschöpft sah sie auf das Wasser vor sich und für einen gnädigen Moment verschwamm die Welt um sie herum. Es war, als wäre sie wieder im Steinkrallengebirge, dort, wo ihre Familie beschlossen hatte, eine neue Heimat zu finden. Das verseuchte Wasser verblasste vor ihrem trüben Auge zu einer klaren, kristallreinen Oberfläche, in der sich ein eigenartiges Wesen spiegelte. Katanîra sah auf und ihr Herz hielt inne. Vor ihr, auf dem großen Felsen in mitten des kühlen und klaren Mirkfallonsees, stand ein gewaltiger Drache, ein riesiges, schuppiges Wesen, von einer Größe, wie die Trollin es nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die wuchtigen, blanken Klauen bohrten sich in die lockere Erde, während er sich genüsslich streckte, seine gigantischen, ledrigen Schwingen ein wenig ausfächerte und sich zur aufgehenden Sonne hin streckte. Sein beeindruckender Körper war bedeckt von matten, feuerroten Schuppen, nur an Bauch und Hals war seine Haut heller, fast schon weiß, wie die vier Hörner, die nach hinten gewandt seiner Stirn entwuchsen, während ein kleineres auf seinem Nasenbein entsprang.. Sein breiter Nacken und die muskelüberspannten Gelenke seiner Schwingen trugen rotbräunliche Hornplatten, die wie eine urtümliche Rüstung anmuteten, an einigen Stellen traten dornenartige Gebilde aus seinen kraftvollen Gelenken. Der Rote spannte den Nacken, ein tiefes, langezogenes Knurren rang sich durch seine geschlossenen Kiefer und die teils vorstehenden, messerscharfen Zähne, dann sank er in der Hinterhand ein, wand seinen mit Stacheln bewehrten Schweif um sich und legte sich gemütlich nieder. Mit einer Bewegung, die gleichzeitig die Gewalt seines Körpers erahnen ließ, aber dennoch etwas leichtes, elegantes hatte, senkte er das Haupt zum Wasser hin und noch ehe sein zottiger, weißer Bart die Oberfläche berührte, erfassten seine unendlich alten, goldenen Augen die stumme Beobachterin. Er hielt inne und sah sie an. Seine dunklen, sichelförmigen Pupillen verengten sich und es bestand kein Zweifel mehr, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Ein klein wenig legte er den Kopf schief, schien zu nicken, dann beugte er sich herab zum Trinken. Ein eisiger Schlag ins Gesicht riß die Trollin aus ihrem Traum, sie versuchte, einzuatmen, aber nur fauliges Wasser drang in ihre Lungen, bis ihre Hände endlich wieder Halt fanden, und sie sich nach Luft schnappend an die Oberfläche stemmte. Würgend rollte sie sich vom Ufer weg, hustete heftig, bis sie kraftlos röchelnd auf der nassen, leblosen Erde liegen blieb. Frustriert und erschöpft rappelte sie sich nach einer Weile auf die Knie, sah mit einem dumpfen Knurren zum Wasser und versuchte, sich unablässig die Bilder des Drachens wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen. Sie war ihm vor Jahren wirklich begegnet, damals an jenem jungen Morgen am Mirkfallonsee. Und sie würde ihn wieder sehen, das hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen. Katanîra strich sich die feuerroten Haare zurück und stand auf, ignorierte das überlastete Pochen in ihren Füßen und lief weiter am Ufer des Sees entlang. Sie würde ihn wieder finden, sie musste ihn einfach wieder sehen. Zu ihrer größten Erleichterung erreichte sie noch vor der Abenddämmerung einen kleinen Wasserfall, der vom See aus in einen tiefer liegenden Fluß führte, dessen Ufer eindeutig von der furchtbaren Seuche verschont war. Vorsichtig kletterte sie die Felsen herunter und lief einige Schritte, bis sie endlich wieder lebenden Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Mit einem Seufzen beugte sie sich herab und riß einen Büschel Gras aus, um gierig daran zu schnuppern, setzte dann ihren Weg durch das Tal fort. Der Fluß wurde noch von mehreren Zuläufen aus dem nahen Gebirge gespeist, und so verlor sich die Verderbnis alsbald und gierig kniete sie sich an einen der Bachläufe, um das eisige, frische Wasser zu trinken, bis ihre Kehle nicht mehr brannte und etwas Kraft in ihren Körper zurückkehrte. Genießend wusch sie sich das Gesicht und die Arme, um den widerwärtigen Dreck und den Gestank der Verderbnis loszuwerden, bevor sie mit stolz geschwelltem Herz ihren Weg fortsetzte, und sich auf die Suche nach einem Unterschlupf für die Nacht machte. Tatsächlich fand sie bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit eine verlassene Trollruine und nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, das keiner der Bewohner mehr dort war, legte sie sich hinter einigen umgestürzten Mauern auf den moosbewachsenen Boden. Sie verfluchte noch kurz ihre sentimentale Dummheit, dem Elfen ihre Decke überlassen zu haben, dann aber senkte sich bereits eine erschöpfte Müdigkeit über sie und sie fiel in langen, traumlosen Schlaf. *** Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos. Sie reiste unbehelligt und stets weitab von Wegen und Siedlungen weiter nach Süden, ernährte sich von erjagten Tieren und ausgegrabenen Wurzeln und lernte im Laufe der Zeit, effektive Fallen zu stellen und großen Raubtieren wie Pumas auszuweichen. Sie erholte sich vom Schrecken der Geißel und als sie irgendwann von weitem eine Flüchtlingskarawane bestehend aus Orcs, Goblins und Trollen sah, schloß sie sich schließlich den Tross an. Katanîra wurde dort freundlich aufgenommen, eine Heilkundige war stets eine willkommene Begleitung und die Reisenden hatten schon genug überstanden, um die Fremde nicht gleich als Bedrohung an zusehen. Die Trollin indes verschwieg, woher sie kam und warum sie nicht bereits im sicheren Kalimdor war und erzählte statt dessen vom Verlust ihrer Familie durch Menschen und behielt ihre Forschungsambitionen für sich. Die ruhigen Schritte, die sich ihr näherten, ließen sie aufblicken und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Katanîra ließ das Buch sinken und rutschte etwas an den Rand des Steins, um dem Neuankömmling Platz zu machen. Sie musste in der heißen Mittagssonne der jungen Nation Durotar die Hand über die Augen legen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Der alternde Ork trug wie immer edle Roben und bequeme, weiche Lederstiefel, völlig gleich, mit welcher Macht die Sonne brannte. Selbst die Bauarbeiten waren in der gesamten Stadt niedergelegt worden und der Betrieb würde in Orgrimmar erst wieder in den frühen Abendstunden aufgenommen werden aufgrund der erbarmungslosen Hitze. Schon seit mehr als einem Jahr wurde an der Stadt gearbeitet, und jedes Mal, wenn Katanîra mit ihren Kampfgefährten auszog und glaubte, die Siedlung könne nicht mehr größer und beeindruckender werden, wurden sie bei ihrer Rückkehr eines besseren belehrt. Seit die Legion vernichtet war, hatte sich die Trollin zur Priesterin ausbilden lassen und galt mittlerweile als begabte und machtvolle Heilerin, die an der Seite von erfahrenen und geschickten Kämpfern für Ruhm und Ehre und die Sicherheit ihrer Völker ihr Leben riskierten. „Nun, lernst du fleissig?“, erkundigte sich der Ork mit ruhiger, fast schon sanfter Stimme, die irgendwie nicht zu seiner düsteren Erscheinung passen wollte. Katanîra grinste ihn herausfordernd an, sie kannte ihn zu gut, um eine arglose Frage zu hören. Sie waren sich bereits in der Flüchtlingskarawane begegnet, er hatte ihr Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht und sie während ihrer Lehr- und Ausbildungszeit moralisch und finanziell unterstützt. „Was willst du, Shagra?“ Sein Lächeln entblößte die breiten, aber schadhaften Hauer seines Unterkiefers und seine aschgrauen Augen blitzten schelmisch. „Die anderen wollen bald aufbrechen, Katanîra.“ Ihre Hände schlossen sich fester um das Buch. „Wirkilch?“, platze sie heraus und die Abenteuerlust stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie stand rasch auf, packte ihre Tasche und wollte schon fast loseilen, als er sie mit einer sanften Geste bremste. „Wir werden heute zum Blackrock reisen“, fügte er hinzu und etwas verwirrt blinzelte sie. „zum Blackrock, aber ...“ Sie beendete ihren Satz nicht, senkte nur traurig den Kopf. Shagra seufzte leise. Er wusste, wie sehr die Trollin Drachen verehrte, auf all ihren Reisen waren sie vielen begegnet und stets war die Begeisterung der jungen Frau für diese schuppigen Bestien kaum zu halten gewesen und jedes Mal, wenn sie einen hatten erschlagen müssen, war sie den Tränen nahe gewesen. Betrübt verstaute die Trollin ihr Buch in ihrer Reisetasche und der Ork legte ihr aufmunternd die breite Hand auf die Schulter. „Kata, mein Liebes. Wir brauchen dich.“ Sie nickte mit einem schrägen Lächeln, berührte kurz seine kräftigen Finger. „Das weiß ich doch“, gab sie zurück, ihn im Gehen freundschaftlich anrempelnd. Auf dem großen Platz vor dem bereits nahezu vollendeten Hauptportal der Stadt wurde sie bereits von den anderen Kämpfern erwartet, die – schwer gerüstet und bewaffnet mit dem besten, was die Horde zu bieten hatte – bereits kampfeslustig auf den Aufruf zur Abreise warteten. Auch der Anführer der Truppe war bereits dort, der hochgewachsene, aber drahtige Trollmagier Eye schlenderte der Priesterin gelassen entgegen und begrüßte sie mit einem kräftigen Klaps auf Hintern, bevor er sie in eine enge Umarmung zog. Katanîra lachte, biss nach seinem Ohr und schob ihn dann energisch knurrend von sich. Seit einigen Monaten führten die beiden eine lockere Beziehung, die Katanîra bewusst flapsig handhabte. Der Gedanke sich zu binden, widerstrebe ihr noch immer. „Ich dachte, du wolltest meine Kampfkraft und Heilkunde“, grinste sie ihn herausfordernd an und der Magier lachte anzüglich. „Zunächst ja. Wenn wir diese Drachenbande ausgeräuchert haben, will ich was andres von dir geheilt kriegen“, schnurrte er sie in ihrer Stammessprache an, und Katanîra schnalzte entzückt mit der Zunge. „Dann lass uns den Blackrock aber rasch erobern“, fügte sie hinzu und folgte ihm zu den Versammelten. Tauren, Orks und Trolle, selbst einige der neuen Verbündeten, dieser eigenartigen Untoten waren unter den Kämpfern, die ihren Anführer mit grimmigen Rufen und dem Schlagen von Waffen auf Schilde und Brustpanzer anfeuerten. Katanîra gesellte sich zu ihren engsten Freunden, während Eye eine schmetternde Rede hielt, um die Herzen und den Mut seiner Krieger gänzlich zu entflammen. Dann brach der Schlachtzug auf, zum Blackrock. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten